Cry Havoc
by cats-laughing
Summary: third chappie up–just for brokenbranches . Saint Sabrina is the new Defense against the Dark arts instructor, and she is unlike anything Hogwarts has ever seen before. Rated for the racy nature of Sabby. language. all that good stuff.
1. Default Chapter

Click. Click. Click. Went the soles of mister Andola's black leather shoes. Click. Click. Click. With finality that sent up the spine, his purposeful walk just as eerie as the satin-lined box they placed you in when you died.

Click. Click- the footsteps stopped abruptly as the hard-faced man slid open a drawer in a cabinet that went all the way to the high, high ceiling. Shreeeeeeeeeeeik; cried the steel at being forced open again after so many years. Too many years. 

The thick, black manila folder in his pale hand was slipped into the appropriate space inside the drawer, and the steel did not protest again as the existence of one Saint Sabrina was erased forever.


	2. Snape, Severus, Vol I

Case file:17881SS

aliases: Saint Sabrina

Bog Shaman, Marie St. Claire

Yakima, Sabs the Ripper,

Sabrina "Molotov magician" DeJardin 

Reportee: Severus snape, Potionsmaster

Date: October 12, 2003

Honestly, this woman frightens me.

The first time I saw her was a week before the beginning of term. Moody had gone mad, which was only to be expected, but his replacement was something I would never have expected. First a werewolf, now thiscreature. I usually stand by the headmaster's decisions, but this was obviously an error in judgement. An auror though she may be, a childish freak she is even more so, and unfit for the position she was awarded.

I do not know what she is, other than big, and a whore. Around seven feet, I would say, even without those ridiculous muggle-made shoes she always wears. She is also lewd, crude and very sexual. Frankly, I do not like her, and I doubt that opinion will ever change. I do not trust anything that stands more than six feet in height, especially if it is female.

She always wore something racy, when she was not teaching; and even when she was teaching, she wore those horrible muggle ornaments pierced through her face. I cannot even make a guess at how many pairs of those unnecessarily massive shoes she owned. Some of the outfits she concocted defied not only the laws of physics, but of the magical world as well.

Back to the subject at hand, I first saw her in the staff lounge, doing just that, lounging. While the rest of us were toiling away in our respective studies and chambers, the new instructor, this 'DeJardin', was simply lolling about on the sofa. I had to stop myself several times from telling her off.

One instance of this, I was reading one of my texts on the properties of fae blood, when the new addition pranced on into the staff room, having to duck beneath the doorway to do so.

I merely glanced up, but apparently, she took this as an invitation to sit beside me.

"Hiya!" she said in greeting, or something hideously muggle-originated like that. I looked up and nodded silently, hoping that she would go away.

She did not.


	3. Malfoy, Luscius–interview

Case file: 17882SS

Aliases: Saint Sabrina

Bog Shaman, Marie St. Claire

Yakima, Sabs the Ripper,

Sabrina "Molotov magician" DeJardin 

Interviewee: Malfoy, lucius

Agent: Good evening, mister Malfoy. Comfortable?

Lucius Malfoy: Quite.

Agent: Then we shall begin; is it true that you have had contact with the subject in the past?

Malfoy: That is correct.

Agent: Please recount these instances in detail.

Malfoy: For what reason?

Agent: That's classified, sir.

Malfoy: *snort* Well, of course. If it will help the ministryAh, let's seeI first met Miss DeJardin in the summer of two thousand and two. Right here at this ministry, if I am not mistaken. I believe she worked here, for some time

Agent: Yes, the subject worked for us for approximately five years.

Malfoy: Ah! So she's as young as she looked, then?

Agent: That's classified, Mister Malfoy.

Malfoy: I resent this to no end, sir, *pause* During that summer, I was a very busy man, you see; what with keeping down these rumours of the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I was keeping very close contact with the Aurors employed here; I must be sure my money is being put to good use, you know.

Agent: And, Ms. Dejardin.?

Malfoy: Very well! Yes, I met miss Sabrina once or twice. Very, very tall. Eight feet, she told me, I think. She was something to see, quite frankly. Belonged in a beastiary, or something. It perplexes me to no end that you let those types into our Ministry. It has been getting worse, and worse, and worse ever since Dumbledore's been at Hogwarts.

He hired Dejardin, didn't he? *Pause* No matter. I did enjoy her form, though. Athletic. Those outfits didn't hurt too much, eitherBut, I must be here for a reason. She was doing something hideous and illegal, wasn't she? Vile creaturethose fraks are always up to no good.

Agent: That's classified, as well, sir. And I think that concludes this interview. If you'd please—

-interview end-


End file.
